I Make Them Good Girls Go Bad
by meant-to-be-its-known-as-fate
Summary: Edward Masen the greek god and every girl dream man in Forks High thought his life couldnt get any better, but when his dream girl bella turns out to live next door, it just did. Bella is complete oppistie she is a snob and hates her new small house AH


**_I make them good girls go bad_**

**_Chapter 1 - Reality Bites in the butt_**

**_World - All Human_**

_hheeyaa guys well here is my story, it isnt new i have had it in my mind for a while._

_for those ofvve you reading my other story - i would like to say i am very sorry that i havent be able to update , and i wont be able to update for quite a while, meanwhile i would like ifve anyone would like to take over any ofve my storys just PM me or leave a review =D aslo on my other account you can take over it is called heheproductiions_

_ifve you have FACEBOOK pm me please_

_anyway ifve your are looking for a story to write but dont have a plot here is one that have corrupted my mind _

**_It is an all human one && is e&b pairing =D. The Cullens moved to Forks to years ago from sunny Scotland , but Edward & bella have yet to start highschool there but this year after being homeschooled they are attending senior year with Edwards brother && sister, who all ready have been going there, who are Alice & Emment and they are going out with they hale twins who have lived in forks all there life, the reason that E&B haven't gone to school is there daughter Alba who they had when they were 15 & still in Scotland, Alba who is two has learning difficuties & is a very slow learner & is also very clingy to her parents , and has an illness (which is to be dicided by you guys) the reason why bella is living with Edward is that back in Scotland, Charlie &. Rene refused to talk to there daughter if she went ahead with the pregnancy so there for the gave up all parentals rights. Follow Bella an Edward struggles of raising there toddler while attending highschool & trying to keep it from there fellow peers, many people have already turned there noses down on these teenagers for keeping alba bu follow them as they prove all them wrong =D the cullens will not be an overly rich family,..,_**

**_ifve anyone like it please tell me _**

* * *

Life was not the same anymore, until last month I had my own room,with slopping ceilings & a massive bed, Westlife Posters everywhere and most of all PRIVACY. Now all I have for privacy is 10 square feet of Glasgow Rangers posters and a tiny window which both had to be shared with my little sister, Leah, the middle brut of a sister. Annoyingly, she can`t share with Racheel, the youngest , because the third bedroom here was so- what would a person selling the house say- ahh Compact, half of the structure on Racheel bed had to be sawn off just to get it in.

Today, was like every other day with Leah asking me questions " What`s it like to have a period`? she had to ask me this one

"Amazing" i repiled while i was sorting my hair.

"Really"

"Of course , Do I Look like I am laughing, its like your on drugs. Your on personal brand of drugs." I so couldnt be bothered talking right now

"Well, Emily just started hers and its so unfair she allowed to get changed in another room"

"Well my nosy sister, its only one of the perks , Believe me." i replied just as i got down on the bare floor looking for my shoes.

"What do you use Tampons or Pads.?" Jesus shes on a ham roll this morning.

" Neither, I Just use thin air and hope that god will be on my side."

"NO you don`t! You use both, i have seen them"

" Leah what was the point of asking then you turd." i said rushing only five mintutes to the bus came to take me to school and any way why was my 11year old sister asking me these things. Right now i had so much anger in my body at my parents, why did they have to go and mess up and we wouldnt have lost are house and moved to this tinky place.

Of course my parents thought we were lucky, we`d had been fortunate enough to get a council house so quick especially on the Forks Estate. Forks had a good reputation. Well known as people here won compitions like ' Best Garden Of The Year' and didnt like fighting and evem more luckier we live on the Parkies, which had looked out towards the woods Yippieeee. Not nice at all .

Course it isnt nice, what you expected, we live in a house without a phone, so i can`t even talk to my friends whenever i am having a crisis and believe me its really anit nice waiting at a bus stop with the 'The Cult' by the way who are girls who are just whores, staring at me every morning without a doubt and being told " your very posh" when you just asked for chewing gum at the local shops.

Ok your probally thinking i am just have a hard time adjusting.

"By the way your shoes are downstairs" Leah said pulling me from my thoughts " Daddy was cleaning them last night for you"

"Part of his Comminty Service was it?" i Spat back at her

"Wait, wat do you mean"She curiosly asked

"Nothing" I said quickly knowing mum would be livid if i explianed, and left to wallow in the luxury of our shared cell and walked down stairs.

Downstairs mum was trying to convince my 6 year old sister Racheel that Porridge was ReadyBrek " it looks like Grammys Carpet ewwww."

"Like it our lump it" mum replied. She tryed to make eye contact but I avoided all of her signs. Last night was yet another arguement with my Mother Rene " arent you cutting it fine Again Bella" i chose not to reply and walked around the table towards the back door. _Jesus this table is massive. "_ I still dont no why you didnt put this to the auction house with all our other stuff." i muttered under my breath as i made my way out the door.

At the bus stop, the `The Cult` stared ahead. They all looked so alike, they all looked like whores, died hair with really bad root-jobs and there spilt-ends held up in a fluffy hairbands. One of them Sara, is the same age as me 16, the others are all a year younger. Sara was what you would call the leader of `the cult` that everyone follows like a sick puppy, right now she was busy showing everyone her HUGE lovebite, like the size of a cracker. I wonder if our new Biology teacher Mr Banner would apporve of it since he was wanting to create an all new vision of the school.

Once again the bus was late. I was dying to get to school but just my luck the only transport there was late and along came Edward Masen. Mabye, just a tiny mabye us moving could be something i lived with, but when i discovered that my new nextdoor neighbour was HIM, i knew that mabye was out off the door altogether. Edward-I-may-be-thick-but-I-am-sex-on-legs Masen.

"Ohh Swan, what brings you to my bit of the world then." Edward-I-am-Just-The-Bomb Masen questioned me

"Trying to mind my own business" I answered

He grinned, his teeth white as white can be. He is Good-looking, very good-looking in a football star sort of way. He has green eyes that you would die for and an amazing body that was muscl, but not to much., but since i have amazing taste,I am immune, my best friend, Jessica wants to have his babies.

"Jesus, Sara thats a cracker on your neck" he greeted her. while i was trying to stiffle my laughs at his sentence.

She blushed and quickly covered it up with her hand " It was Mike, We were just messing around."

"Yeah, I bet you were." he replied meanly

Ahh Mike Clearwater, yup Edwards best mate little cousin. Edwards best mate is Seth Clearwater and fellow pain in the neck. Both in my year. What a lucky, lucky, lucky girl I am. Edward chose my quietness to turn his attention to me and I cursed the god above. " Come on Brown Eyed-Girl, What up with you doing up here, its miles from your part, is'nt it?"

" She moved here the day, when you were with Nessie at the hospital" Sara informed him " Lives next door to you" giving me a `if looks could kill` look before continuing " They havent even be homeless 2weeks and yet the got it, anyway how is the little Nessie doing."

Ahh Nessie, Edward cute little 3year old sister,the youngest of the clan, she had some kind of disability that stops her from eating and she has to get fed through a tube and she can't really speak apart from few words, poor girl she had him for a brother and she was never out off hospital, but Mr Edward-I-Dont-Give-A-Shit Masen was there every hospital visit and never left her side, which I sadly find quite a turn on.

" Yeah she's alright, Doing good , cheers for asking ," he replied obv looking uncomortable talking to her about his sister, which was obv he adored her and would do anything for her.

"Aww thats good, I bet she can't wait to see me again, i miss her so much"

"Hmm" he once again replied in a sarcastic tone.

Sara seemed to notice his lack of intrest in her and quickly changed the subject " Are you going to the centre tonight " she tryed to sound causal but far from it dear.

"Might do, Might Not " he replied quickly, his thoughts somewhere else.

Tomorrow I am dso going to the next bus stop.

Jacob was waiting for me when i had finally arrived at school. Thankfully this part in my life hadn't changed. Jacob always has pefect timing so that when my bus comes , he would just arrive. Luckily I have two very close friends, Jacob Black, and Jessica. We have all been friends since we were tweeny-weeny and we all had each others backs, but we were very protective of Jacob; he gets called Gayboy a lot as he prefers to hang around with us instead of on street ends getting drunk. I am still not quite sure if he is yet that is still to be confirmed.

" So Swan, have you purchased a phone yet." he inquired

" Nope, i haven't"

"Oh, By the way I was trying to call tha Phone box number you gave me and a bloke answered trying to sell me hash."

"I hope you refused" i asked

" Well Duh, i Can so get it much cheaper, than he offered me." He Replied cracking up at his on joke.

" So , Swan Hunnie , when are you getting a phone then,"Jacob said

"We, are not getting one, the only one in the whole of this world, without a phone,"

"Whoa, your kidding right." i quickly ingnored him and went to french, where Jessica was waiting for me ready to pounce on me.

" Bella Bee is he back? Have you seen him? Have you asked him out yet for me?" she pounced on me like a lion. Oh well there is no point pretending who she was talking bought, because quite obv was `him` , i might as well have fun, right?

"It was wonderful" i said acting dazzled

"Wait, what was.?"

"Sex- with Masen- All night long. Yet depsite his tiredness he claimed I was the best ever." I Said stiffiling my laughs

She shoot me daggers and said" To think Bella Swan, my besttie, lives right next door to him, How lucky are you, ahhh , Do you think the `Cullens would adopt me?"she said being deadly serious with the last question.

"What would be the point, You would be like practicly cousins, and that is just incest, my dear and to add, he is a complete slime ball and not to forget a pig."

She pondered for a bit before answering" Well, first it won`t be incest, all the rest are doing it, and second,I object to the word`Slime Bal`but I shall accept pig, because we all no all amazing looking guys are pigs. So moving on, when can I sleep over then."

"When your taste improve ." I answered quickly

"Bicth"

"Slapper"

"Cow"

"Girls, Please , stop with the insults" Mr Broven, our head of French Dept intreruppted our little arguement.

"Sorry" we both apologised at the same time. I love french and Mr Broven is just great . He makes french fun and quite intreasting, but today sadly we are actually doing work. Though he had apologized so many times, explaining that the Headmaster wants us to be ready for a French person coming. I was busy scribbling on my front of my jotter, when I felt Jessica leg bash into mine, followed by a strange gurguling sound from her throat.  
I looked up to see Mme Masy, the exchange teacher, looking at Mr Broven, her eyes rimmed with tears. Behind her was Masen and Seth hung their heads, trying not to laugh in case more stuff fell out of there hair. Mr Broven gave them a dead glare and assured her that her would sort them and not to worry. He ordered them to go and sit at the only spare desks, behind us. Jessica breathing stopped abruptly, thinking that I would have to give her mouth to mouth.

"We meet again, swan" Masen -Sex-on-legs whispered


End file.
